


Come Out of Hiding (I'm Right Here Beside You)

by scoresandstars



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, J'onn is the space dad we all deserve, Mon-El is barely mentioned and just there to make teams even tbh, YOU! get some family bonding and YOU! get some smut and YOU! get some fluff!, soft gays everywhere, super friends and fam game night, there's something for everyone tbh, this is just... super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoresandstars/pseuds/scoresandstars
Summary: The gang are all over Kara's apartment for the first game night since the explosion where Kara and Lena were almost killed. It's awkward, until it's not, and it's hella gay the whole time.Featuring: family fun night, a Supergirl reveal, super soft gays, soft super gays, and many, many sexytimes. (Oh my!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first SuperCorp fic! Let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Fic title is a lyric taken from the Broadway musical Waitress song 'You Matter To Me'.
> 
> The song is HIGH KEY Kara/ Lena, so if you ever want to shed tears...
> 
> A plethora of thank yous to my BFF/ Beta Katie, for being the most fun person to bounce story ideas off of ever, probably.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's their first group game night since Kara forgave Winn and James. 

It may be the fact that she's walking on eggshells around James, afraid one comment will set him off again. It may be the fact that two weeks ago she had nearly kissed Mon-El before the universe literally sent a guy to stop  _that_  train wreck from happening.  It may even be the fact that the last time Kara saw her, she had to actively restrain herself from flinging Maggie Sawyer into space for arresting Lena. 

But game night is  _awkward_. 

Awkward in a way that it's never been before, not even when Kara liked James, and he and Lucy were being all couple-y. 

It also may have something to do with the fact that Lena is there for the first time. 

Two weeks ago, every person in that room, save Kara, was ready to condemn Lena to the gallows. And Lena is absolutely aware of that fact. 

To compensate, Kara orders every meal her local Chinese restaurant delivers, and enthusiastically encourages them all to eat, even as they are all trying to stumble through small talk. 

"Oh my god, Alex, you need to try the beef and broccoli." She says, gesturing wildly with her chopsticks.

"Winn, I got this orange chicken for you. It'll change your life. You're welcome in advance."

Winn turns to James, whispering "okay, massive amounts of food AND she's being aggressively hyper? _Someone’s_ nervous."

But Kara is right. Once everyone is finally eating, the mood lifts slightly. Kara loudly complains about Snapper, and Alex makes fun of her own boss with a quipped "Hank just really seems two-faced sometimes. It's almost like he's a completely different person." J'onn narrows his eyes in her direction and she studiously avoids his gaze. The whole group shares a chuckle, and things are much easier after that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Winn narrows his eyes as he stares Lena down. She looks back at him, unblinking. One dark eyebrow raises. 

"Oh come ON, Lena, you HAVE to have seen this movie." Winn whines, hands moving in a wave-like motion. 

Lena hides her grin behind her hand. "I honestly don't believe I have, Mr. Schott."

Winn groans loudly and Maggie lets out a triumphant "time's up!" Winn sulks back to the couch in defeat, throwing himself in between Kara and Alex so that Kara has to shift to be halfway in Lena's lap. Neither of them seem to notice anything different, and they just automatically adjust to each other. Maggie turns to Alex and raises an eyebrow. 

Lena glances over to Winn, curious. "What movie was that?"

Winn pretends to glare at her. "Titanic, Lena. Titanic."

Kara splutters on the other side of him. Lena's hand slides to rest on Kara's hip, and Kara's fingers tangle almost unconsciously with hers. She turns to Winn, incredulous. 

" _THAT_  was supposed to be Titanic!?" 

"We don't all have your mad pantomime skills, Kara!"

Alex gets up after Winn, high-fiving Maggie on her way. “You can watch how the pros compete in charades, Winn.”

Alex pulls her title out of the bowl they have going and smirks. James begins the time and Alex hold up a single finger. She repeats the ridiculous water motions Winn had just done, and then puts her hand straight up on her head like a dorsal fin.

The entire room groans.

Maggie, smirking, just high fives Alex as she comes back to the couch. “Jaws.”

“Yeah, yeah, we know.” J’onn sulks from where he is keeping score.

“Okay, let’s switch teams for this next round, Lena’s with me!” Kara declares.

Everyone grumbles, but switches it up. Mon-El doesn’t get most of the references, so he takes over score-keeping from J’onn, and James, who hates Charades, continues keeping time.

“You want to mime first or guess first?” Kara mumbles, so close to Lena’s ear that the brunette can’t help but shudder.

“I’ll act first, if you don’t mind.”

Kara pats her thigh in encouragement. “That’s the spirit. You got this, girl!”

Lena stands, a little wobbly, but Kara steadies her by grabbing her hips. “Woah there!” Kara exclaims. Lena’s a light pinkish color when she pulls her title out of the bowl.

Maggie throws another significant look at Alex.

Lena glances over at James, who begins the time.

“Oh, okay. Movie. Three words. Second word. You’re doing great, Lena! Okay, um… you… have no teeth. No? Okay, we’re forgetting that. You are… using a cane? You’re using... two canes? Oh, a walker. Walker? Wait. OLD!?”

Lena claps her hands together and Kara rocks backwards, temporarily relieved. Lena holds up three fingers to get Kara’s attention.

“Okay, third word. Uh…” Lena begins darting around the room, patting J’onn, James, Mon-El, and Winn on the head. “Men?”

Lena beams at her and gives her a thumbs up.

She then holds up a single finger.

Lena extends her entire face down to the floor, pulling a comically large pout and crossing her arms, huffing.

She holds the pose for roughly ten seconds before her eyes dart to Kara, who appears to be holding back laughter.

“I knew what the word was, I was just wondering how long you could keep your face like that.”

Lena’s face relaxes and she rolls her eyes, grinning.

“Grumpy Old Men!” Kara guesses.

“Brilliant! You’re brilliant! Lena praises, going back to the couch and drawing Kara into a victory hug.

Maggie turns to Alex and coughs something that suspiciously sounds like “ _gay_!” into her hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I.... uh...... shit."

"Language, James!"

"Kara, this is NOT the time."

"Okay, this is something that... you use to... trim your grass."

Alex presses the buzzer obnoxiously next to his ear. "Can't say grass."

"Damnit."

Kara opens her mouth to tell him off, but Maggie holds up a finger. "Admonish later, Kara. GO TO THE NEXT WORD, JAMES."

"Okay, okay. These are used in... classrooms, by teachers. Um... okay think the opposite of dry erase."

"SHARPIES. PERMANENT MARKERS. UM, UH, PAPER?" Kara shouts. 

"No, think old school classrooms-"

The buzzer sounds again. "School is literally the first word listed, James. That list of words? You  _can't_  say those."

"FUCK OFF, ALEX."

"I do not understand Earth and your Taboos." Mon-El says, furrowing his brow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lena glances down at her cards again. It's a shitty, shitty hand, but she's not letting them know that.

"Alright, I fold." Kara says immediately. Everyone outright laughs at her, and she chuckles along sheepishly. 

"Kara is the WORST liar." J'onn stage whispers to Lena. He has a thoughtful look on his face. "It'd be obvious even if I couldn't read minds."

" _Hey_ , I can hear you, J'onn!" Kara says indignantly. Lena chuckles, but hides her cards a little further out of J'onn's sight. 

He completely ignores Kara, and continues to whisper conspiratorially. "You'll see when we play more games like these next time."

Lena feels like she could cry.

J'onn folds not a minute later, and Winn taunts him with a "oh, are you jealous of my- and Lena's- poker skills, J'onn? You're looking a little  _green_."

Alex slaps the back of his head. 

"How long have you been stewing on that one, buddy?" Maggie teases him as she folds too. 

"Oh, only about three months."

Lena glances over to Kara to find that the girl is already looking her way with an incredibly soft look on her face. Lena's poker face instantly breaks as she sends a small smile in Kara’s direction. Kara’s smile deepens, and she tilts her head as if to ask "you okay?" Lena looks down, still smiling, and nods. This is the most okay she's ever been, she thinks. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are going DOWN, DANVERS!"

"Kara, you're also a Danvers..."

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR LOGIC, LENA."

Although he played this game with James last week, Mon-El was still slightly confused as to what was going on. That didn't stop him from narrating, though, with James helpfully providing him clarity when needed.

"OOOH, and Kara throws a little red circular thing at Alex-" 

"Turtle shell."

"Kara throws a turtle shell at Alex, what a sneaky move."

"Now is the time to be sneaky, Mon-El. This is WAR." 

Lena lets out an ungraceful snort next to Kara. 

Kara glances over at her quickly and grins, her controller moving about rapidly. 

"This is why we can't have nice things, guys." Maggie pipes up.

"This is also why we never let the Danvers sisters play on the same team. They're both _way_ too competitive. We'd be lucky to leave game night with our lives, to be honest." Winn adds sagely.

"Alex's little person seems to be gaining on Kara's little person- WOOOAAAAH WHERE DID ALL OF THE COLORS COME FROM?"

The game ends soon after that, with Alex narrowly edging Kara out for the win. Kara dramatically flops back onto the couch while Alex does a victory dance. 

"Ooh yeah, I won, alriiiight. Su-huuuuck iiiiit, Karaaaa" Alex sings. 

"Oh my god, stop. I can't take it anymore. You're just-" Maggie cuts herself off, pulling Alex in by the back of her head to kiss her. "So cute."

"Ugh, gross, get a room!" Kara scolds, although she is beaming at them. 

"I think it's time to call it a night!" J'onn announces loudly when Alex pulls Maggie back in. "Agents Danvers, Schott, I expect to see you at 8:30 sharp tomorrow morning! And Supergirl, please stop by when you get off from Catco, there's some training I'd like you to- why is everyone staring at me?"

Alex and Kara share a quick glance with each other. Kara looks at Maggie, who snorts and states "Yeah, I definitely already knew, Little Danvers." Kara sighs, relieved. Alex glances at Lena, however, and crosses her arms when no surprise appears on her face.

" _Kara_."

"Yeeeeeeeesss?"

"Lena knows?"

"Um, 'scuze me, Maggie knows too!"

"That's different!"

"No, not really."

Alex takes a long look at her sister, trying to glare her into submission, but Kara is standing her ground. Finally, Alex nods. 

"Okay," Alex sighs, "If you trust her, I trust her."

"Agent Danvers, Kara saved my life a few weeks ago week. And countless times before then." Lena moves to stand next to the hero, brushing her hand against Kara's subtly. Maggie and Alex exchange another quick glance. "I would never do anything to hurt her, at least not intentionally. Kara means a great deal to me, and did so long before I knew she was Supergirl. You can trust me. Kara does."

"Then so will I." J'onn pipes up. "Although... Detective Sawyer, Ms. Luthor, I will need both of you to signs some forms tomorrow." They both nod their affirmations. 

J'onn gathers Kara in a hug. "See you tomorrow, Kara." He says, his gruff voice tinged with affection. 

"Yeah, I'd better get going too." James says, hugging Kara as soon as J'onn steps back and doing a bro-handshake with Winn. Winn turns and hugs both Kara and Alex and awkwardly high fives Lena. She seems charmed, though, and relieved at the break in sudden tension, and just smiles kindly. As he turns to walk out the door, he grabs Mon-El by his shirt collar and tugs him towards the door. 

"Oh, I wanted to talk with Ka-"

"Maybe another night, buddy." And Winn successfully steers him out the door after James and J'onn. 

Kara walks Alex towards the door. "Lena's right, Alex. I do trust her. I trust her with this, just like I would trust her with- anything, really. My life, even." Kara doesn't miss Lena's sharp intake of breath. 

"I'm afraid of it coming to that, Kara."

"I know, and I appreciate you looking out for me. But I- I care about her." She sighs, clearly tired. “I'll explain later, okay? We'll catch up tomorrow night, if you're free. Go enjoy Maggie's rare night off." Alex seems to accept this, so Kara hugs Maggie, past stiffness forgotten. Maggie smiles at Lena, announces she's pulling the car up, and when she's sure Kara and Alex aren't looking,  _winks_  at Lena before closing the door behind herself. Lena blinks slowly at the closed door. 

Alex gathers her little sister in her arms and kisses her fondly on the forehead. Kara burrows a little into Alex, savoring the unconditional love that her sister gives her. 

"I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Kara." Alex pats her sister's cheek affectionately, pulling away. "You sure you don't need help cleaning this mess up?" 

"I can help her." Lena says from the kitchen where she had been watching the sister's farewell silently. Alex nods once in her direction. 

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Bye, Lena."

Lena raises her hand, but Alex has already swept out of the apartment. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara closes her door and locks it, leaning her forehead against the wooden panels. Lena comes up behind her and wraps her arms around Kara's stomach, kissing the curve of Kara's neck. "Do you think they know?" She murmurs into Kara's skin. 

Kara finally turns in her arms, grinning. "Maggie definitely knows, and J'onn too, most likely. I think Alex suspects. And the boys are clueless." 

Lena chuckles softly. "Good, I don't mind keeping you to myself a bit longer." She kisses Kara's cheek slowly, then her chin, then the tip of her nose. Kara giggles and Lena sighs happily. 

"And what will we tell them, eventually? About how we got together?"

"The truth, of course. I saved you from an explosion, and when I dropped you off at your apartment you practically threw yourself onto your bed-"

"I remember it a little differently, actually-"

"You said 'Kara! You are a majestic swan and this is my mating dance for you!' Then you crouched into a squat and crab-walked seductively over to me. I, of course, reciprocated the dance-"

"I think you've been watching too much Parks and Rec, darling."

"Darling, huh?" Kara smiles at her. Lena blushes, suddenly shy. "Hey," Kara gets her attention, "I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lena blushes again. "Kara, I know we've kind of... done everything backwards, but would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd love that, Lena."

Lena leans forward to kiss her sweetly and Kara eagerly meets her half way. This kiss feels exactly like their first. Lena can feel the tiny explosions along the skin that Kara is touching and weaves her hands through Kara's hair for an anchor. This kiss feels like their first, and their second and their third, and Lena wonders if it's just kissing Kara that makes her feel like she can taste sunshine. Lena smiles and tilts her mouth so that she's even closer to Kara. 

Kara, for her part, knows what it is to witness the utter splendor of a star shooting across the sky. Kara has  _been_  that star. The way Lena makes her feel when she's kissing her makes that seem dull in comparison. 

Lena finally breaks the kiss, in need of air, and rests her forehead against Kara's. Kara pecks her lips while she takes a moment, and Lena's eyes crinkle around the edges. 

Kara sees the gears turning behind Lena's eyes and can feel her heart trash against her own rib cage when Lena's smile turns feral.

"Kara," she purrs, "I've just thought of one last game we can play."

Kara gulps comically. "Oh... oh yeah?"

Lena smiles wickedly at her, bringing her hands down to thumb at Kara's hips. "Have you ever played Too Hot, Kara?"

"I... can't say that I have." Kara says, struggling to string a sentence together. 

Lena reels the lust in momentarily, turning into Lena the business woman to explain the rules of the game. Kara feels her underwear grow damp. 

"I'm going to take you over to that couch and sit on your lap." Lena explains matter-of-factly. If Kara couldn't hear for herself that Lena's heart was beating wildly, she would never know. 

"I am going to kiss the living hell out of you, Kara Danvers." Lena's eyes flicker to Kara's lips, and she licks hers in turn. "The only rule?" She leans forward slightly for emphasis and Kara almost says 'forget the rules' but Lena speaks before she can. " _No hands allowed_."

This gives Kara pause. "No hands?"

Lena nods, smirking. "That's right. You can't put your hands on me, and I will have to resist putting my hands on this-" she slides her hands up Kara's abs, digging her fingers in a bit, and Kara hisses, "-incredible body of yours."

"Oh Rao. I actually think I may not survive this."

Lena grins at her, and leads her by the hand to Kara's couch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They're a four and a half minutes into their make out. Not even five minutes in, and Kara thinks she may explode. 

It had seemed like a fairly simple task; kiss Lena without using her hands. She could do that. 

But, as it turns out: she really, really can't. 

Lena has absolutely no qualms about using an arsenal of tricks- a flick of the tongue here, liberal use of teeth there- and Kara turned to putty a solid thirty seconds into the kiss. 

Which is an issue for her. Kara already lost at Mario Kart to her sister, and she is absolutely not about to lose this game. 

If only Lena wasn't making it so  _difficult_.

She needed to up her game, Kara realized. If she had any hope of winning this, she needed an advantage. 

As she was brainstorming, she took Lena's tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. She relished in the whimper it rewarded her, and inspiration struck. She pulled back and swiftly took her own shirt off. 

Lena blinked stupidly at the loss.

"See something you like?" Kara said, her best impression at flirting. Lena just nodded. She looked like she might start drooling, her eyes glued to Kara's chest. "Remember, no touching."

Lena actually groaned. "Well this is backfiring spectacularly." She surged forward to capture Kara's lips again. This kiss was hotter than the previous and Kara felt herself reaching her limits almost immediately. She unconsciously started rocking her hips up into Lena, who broke the kiss with a quick " _shit_ " and returned Kara's favor right back to her. The pair rocked into each other at an almost violent pace, locking lips like it was the last thing they'd ever do. Not twenty seconds passed of grinding, both girls getting increasingly sweaty and Kara's moaning increasing tenfold in volume before Lena gave in with a vehement "fuck it" and shot her hands to Kara's body. Kara sighed in relief and instantly cupped Lena's breasts over her shirt. Lena let out an unholy noise. 

"Take me to your bedroom, Kara" Lena throatily seduced. 

Kara had other plans, however. "No, that's way too far." She moved Lena off of her lap, stood her upright to get rid of her pants, and gently tossed her on her back right onto the couch again. "I'm going to make love to you right here and now, Lena Luthor."

Kara shed her own pants, Lena's shirt, and both their underwear and bras in the time it took Lena to moan at her words. She climbed on top of Lena, and pressed the top of her knee against the girl's center. "Take whatever you need, baby." Lena's heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment, and Kara kissed her soundly for it. 

Lena began rocking into Kara's leg, a trail of her wetness swiftly coating Kara's thigh, as she slowly fucked herself against the blonde's toned limb. Kara began reciting a slurred version of Kryptonian as Lena gyrated, and promptly sunk onto her own fingers. Lena cursed loudly and rubbed against Kara faster, watching as Kara fucked herself while her fingers moved in and out at an unthinkable speed.

" _Fuck_  that's so hot, Kara. Oh my god."

"You literally made me have to touch myself, Lena, that's how irresistible you are right now." Kara infused her voice with a little Supergirl strength, hoping her voice wasn't as faint as she thought. Kara groaned as Lena whimpered and used her other hand to lightly touch Lena's clit, who jolted on the couch. She drew circles, and Lena looked at her as if she was experiencing God for the first time. Kara put a little more pressure behind her leg and whispered "Let go, Lena." And the beautiful woman in front of her fractured. 

Lena's hips were still circling Kara's thigh as she came down from her high, and Kara was smothering Lena with kisses. Her own hand was still moving rapidly between her own legs. 

"Uuuuugh," Lena groaned at the sight, "you're gonna turn me on again, Kara." 

Kara grinned up at Lena from where she was kissing down her chest. "Oh yeah?" 

Kara lifted herself from the couch, ignoring Lena's whimpers at the loss of Kara's thigh, and immediately attached her mouth to Lena's center. 

"FUCK!" Lena cried, throwing a hand to the couch arm behind her and entwining the other in Kara's hair. "Holy fuck, Kara, don't stop." She could feel Kara smirking, but Kara seemed to have no intentions of stopping. She rapidly brought Lena thundering back to the edge, circling her tongue around Lena's clit with expert precision. She shifted slightly so Lena could see her fingers still jackhammering in and out of herself, and felt Lena stiffen completely under her mouth. 

"Oh- oh, fuck- KARA!"

Lena's second orgasm came like a tidal wave -all at once, and Kara helped her through with ease. Kara finally reached her own peak after witnessing Lena's orgasm, and stiffened, jerking wildly, before toppling on top of the brunette in momentary exhaustion. 

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not done with me yet." Lena said, panting. Kara grinned. "Because I'm not."

Kara lowered her head to Lena's neck and slowly licked a stripe up all the way to her ear, taking Lena's ear between her lips and sucking gently. She let go with a pop and asked "can you stand?" 

The look Lena gave her was priceless, and she chortled as she picked the girl up bodily. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's middle, which was simultaneously the best and worst idea she'd ever had. Each step Kara took brought Lena's clit directly in contact with the blonde's abs, and by the time Kara had taken ten steps across the room Lena was writhing again. 

"Fuck, Kara-"

Kara immediately understood and pushed her up against the nearest surface- in this case, the wall directly next to her bedroom door. Kara attaches her lips to the column of Lena's neck. 

She pulled her mouth back from Lena's throat, suddenly serious. "Do you trust me?" 

Lena's focus snapped to Kara. "What? Kara, I- of  _course_  I trust you." Lena brought a hand up to cup Kara's face. "What made you think otherwise, love?"

"No, it's not something you did. I... sometimes have a hard time controlling my strength. Please let me know if something I do hurts you, okay, and I'll immediately stop. I'm usually pretty good at subduing my strength, but you... well, you make me lose all rational thought. I just wanted you to know that I would never, ever hurt you. I care about you so much, Lena. I know we talked about it last time, but I would have given my life to see you this happy a month ago." She paused to take a breath, but Lena's jaw is hanging open, so she surges on. "No, you know what? I almost did die, and I wouldn't change it for anything." She turned her head to place two quick kisses on the palm of the hand holding her cheek. "I love you."

Lena froze. She looked into Kara's eyes, desperate. Kara looked back, smiling softly, with nothing but sincerity and love in her eyes. Lena eyes filled with tears. 

"Woah, hey- oh Rao, I scared you, didn't I." She berates herself. "Kryptonians are kind of an... all or nothing, sort of race. I'm sorry if my being in love with you made you uncomfortable. I-" Kara's speech was interrupted by Lena's lips crashing against her own. 

"Humans can be just as all-or-nothing as the next species. God knows I am."

"You are?"

"Kara," Lena cooed, gently kissing her forehead. "I am just as committed to this as you are."

Kara kisses her again, then, relief evident on her face. "Good. Yes. That's good. Excellent, even." 

Lena laughs, and is full of tender affection when she says "Take me to bed, Kara."

Kara stumbles into her room with Lena still in her arms, all Kara Danvers and none of Supergirl, and Lena chuckles again. 

"You keep laughing," Kara smiles down at her as she hikes them both onto the bed, "it's nice."

"Well you're giving me plenty of reasons to smile, Ms. Danvers."

Kara positively beams at her. 

She kisses Lena softly, no more than a delicate press of her lips to the other woman's, before pulling back. 

"You are a wonder, Lena Luthor."

Lena tilts her head in confusion. 

"You have had so much hardship in your life. And somehow, you are still the most gracious, beautiful, strongest person I know." The space between Kara's eyebrows crinkles. "Well, the strongest after Alex."

Lena playfully pushes her shoulder, and Kara lets out a peal of laughter. 

"Lena, she taught me how to fight. I'm legally obligated to talk her skills up. It was in my contract.”

"Kara, I know a thing or two about contracts, and I'm pretty sure you can't be held to a contract you signed under those conditions. Do you need a lawyer?" Lena raises a single eyebrow.

"Why, do you know one?"

"I know several, actually. Also, I went to Law School myself, so..."

Kara groans, plopping on top of Lena carefully. Lena laughs and threads her hands through Kara's hair. She smiles into Lena's stomach.

"Of course you did. I don’t know why I’m surprised, really. Is there anything you  _can't_  do?"

Lena pretends to ponder the question. "Well, I can't really bake. I can cook just fine, but for some reason whenever I bake it turns out a little... weird."

Kara just chuckles. "You're so cute."

Lena laughs, unabashed and free, and Kara needs her _right now_.

She surges forward and crashes her mouth against Lena’s, reveling in the groan Lena lets out against her lips.

“Can I use my fingers?”

Lena swears. “Kara, you do not ever have to ask about that, okay? You warned me of the risks he first time, and you have _thoroughly_ proven that the reward is well-worth the risk. I appreciate it, though, darling.”

“Hmm, okay. Are you wet enough right now?” she cups Lena suddenly. It’s a testament to how turned on a naked Kara Danvers makes Lena, because she is practically dripping. Kara grins. “Looks like it.”

“Jesus, Kara. Like, honestly, I had no idea that _that_ was under all of this.”

Kara slowly rocks a finger into Lena’s center and Lena throws her head back, all other thoughts vanishing.

Lena gasps and grasps the sheets as Kara begins pumping the digit at a faster pace. Kara twists her hand and pushes another finger in up to the hilt. Lena lets out a string of expletives.

Kara moves down, smirking, and swirls her tongue around Lena’s nipple, and then the other. She pumps in and out, in and out, and can feel Lena swiftly tightening around her fingers. She skips kissing a path down Lena’s stomach for now, and latches her lips straight to Lena’s clit.

“FUCK!” Lena yells.

Kara’s fingers begin barreling into Lena. She scissors them expertly and Lena thinks she might actually weep in ecstasy. Kara’s tongue swirls one more time, fingers pounding away into Lena, and Lena falls over the edge, completely stiffening. Kara pulls out instantly, and uses her tongue to lick Lena through.

Once she has recovered enough, Lena throws her arm over her eyes dramatically.

“Well, it looks like your evil plan succeeded, Kara. I can never walk again after tonight, so I can never leave your bed again.”

Kara giggles, licking her fingers. “Mm, is that a threat or a promise?”

Lena just groans again. “Is it possible to die from being too turned on all the time?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, after Kara has covered every inch of Lena's body with kisses, the hero snuggles into Lena's neck. Lena's heartbeat soothes her, resounding in her ears. 

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" Kara questions aloud, propping herself up on an elbow.

Lena turns her head, gaze ardent. "I hoped we would."

Kara smiles, the edges tinged with warmth. "Yeah. Me too." She pauses, clearly weighing her next words. "I've... well, I've had a lot of people leave me. I've had a lot of things that I love, disappear forever. I guess I'm saying that I know what it's like. To lose something. And I want you to know that as long as you want me, I'll be right here." She lifts her other hand to tap Lena's chest, right over her heart. 

Lena smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I think that's the first time someone's given me something with no conditions attached."

Kara takes a moment, brows furrowing, and gathers Lena's hand into her own. She leans down to kiss her sweetly. "I love you, Lena Luthor. And my love comes with no conditions, okay? You don't ever need to say it back, you can stop wanting it, whatever. It's my privilege to give you my heart. I am so sorry people haven't loved you unconditionally before, because you- and everyone else- deserves that. You- gosh, Lena." She breaks their heavy gaze for a moment, searching for words. Blue eyes lock on green ones again. "You  _matter_ , Lena. You matter to me."

Lena allows the tears to spill from her eyes, and pulls Kara into her arms. Kara shifts so that she's holding Lena, and lets her cry it out.

"I don't think I knew what love was until I met you, Kara Danvers."

Kara kisses Lena's forehead. "I hope to show you then, every day."

Lena smiles against her neck. "I think you already do."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :D
> 
> (other than "GAAAAAAY", 'cause YOU'RE TELLIN' ME)


End file.
